


Pizza or Chinese?

by Anonymous



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: All Gallaghers are only mentioned, Babysitting, Bottom Ian, Consensual Sex, D/s, Immature Ian Gallagher, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Top Mickey, Unsafe Sex, Violence, babysitting of the small siblings not Ian, lip and Fiona are a few years older, mickey is 18 Ian is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You want me?” Mickey whispers, edging his lips closer to the younger boys while he nods frantically, hands going to grip Mickey’s sides.“Want me to fuck you?” The elder murmurs, rocking his hips down with a little more force.“God-“ Ian chokes out. “Yes, just..please.”“Well..” Mickey contemplates, smirking. “I just have one question.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Ian is pretty ooc and pretty much nobody has the same ages as the show. Bottom Ian is a hill I will gladly die on and I hope you enjoy this. Please drop a comment if you want to see more from this universe (kinda want to have one where lip find out and gets pissed asf) or other things in general. Thank youuu :’)

“Let’s have sex.”

Mickey scoffs, shaking his head at the boy two years his junior.

“Let’s not.” He replies, shifting further away from the other boy on the couch, crossing his legs underneath him and turning back to the TV.

“But why not?” the younger boy whines, bottom lip jutting out sulkily.

“Seriously Ian? We’re not having this conversation again. Get to your homework Annie.”

Ian scowls at the nickname, standing up in a huff and padding over to the dining room table. He slumps down into a chair with a sigh and begins to work.

Mickey turns back to the TV then, smiling to himself. That boy’s attitude never changes.

Mickey has been babysitting for the Gallagher residence since he was sixteen, and that was two years ago. He’s not hired to babysit Ian- the boys sixteen years old. Instead he’s hired to babysit his younger siblings while the older ones are out doing their jobs. That being said though, Mickey can see why Ian would need a babysitter. The boy acts like he’s four years old (which is probably why he got fired from his job), and knows way too much about things he shouldn’t. He’s also not capable of staying out of trouble for more than ten minutes at a time.

Which is relevant actually, because it’s been about ten minutes since Ian sat down at the table, and Mickey watches him cautiously as the younger boy skulks over to the sofa and sits down, far too close for comfort.

“Have you done your homework?”

“I’d rather do you.” Ian shrugs with a smirk, and Mickey curses himself. He should have been prepared for an answer along those lines.

“You wish Annie.” Mickey smirks, standing up and ruffling the younger’s hair before exiting through to the kitchen. He has to do this sometimes, escape for a glass of water to calm himself down. Mickey is a responsible babysitter for the most part, but still, its incredibly difficult not to get a little..turned on, with Ian’s sex talk all the time. Mickey can admit, the younger boy is hot as hell. He’s at that age where he lives in his skinny jeans, the ones that show his ass perfectly, and his hair has a piece that constantly falls into his face. He has those gorgeous features, big, green eyes, and lips that Mickey can’t help but stare at sometimes.

It’s a little devastating to him actually. It feels like a waste, for him not to be able to fuck the kid. But he can’t. Mickey is a lot of things, but he wouldn’t do something like that. Fiona trusts him too much and he wouldn’t do that to her (he would however gladly do it to lip). He has his boundaries.

Nevertheless he still has to calm down his dick slightly, before he feels confident enough to go back into the living room. When he does he wishes he hadn’t, because Ian is sprawled full length along the couch, shirt having risen up a considerable amount. Without trying to stare too much, Mickey can make out the plains of his pale skin, and the little patch of ginger hair that leads to..well, his dick.

“Wanna take a picture?” Ian smirks, breaking Mickey from his little trance. He takes a hard gulp, mouth suddenly very dry.

“I was just looking at your belt. Fuck off.” He mutters. It might have been a little more convincing, if the younger boy were actually wearing a belt. But whatever, Mickey shrugs it off and shoves at Ian’s legs until he moves and free’s up some space on the couch.

“Y’know,” Ian starts, “If we just fucked already, then all this sexual tension would be gone..”

Mickey about to make some smart ass remark, tell Ian he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. But then, a better, more fun opportunity presents itself. Why not play Ian at his own game?

“I think you’re right.” He smirks, quickly pouncing on the younger boys lap and cupping his cheeks. Its funny, how far Ian’s eyes widen, and how loud the gasp of breath he takes is.

“I-I am?”he stutters, and Mickey nods, biting his lip as he pushes his hips down just a fraction and hears the little whimper Ian makes.

“You want me?” Mickey whispers, edging his lips closer to the younger boys while he nods frantically, hands going to grip Mickey’s sides.

“Want me to fuck you?” The elder murmurs, rocking his hips down with a little more force.

“God-“ Ian chokes out. “Yes, just..please.”

“Well..” Mickey contemplates, smirking. “I just have one question.”

Ian nods impatiently for him to go on, and the way he’s panting, and the way he bites his bottom lip almost makes Mickey forget his fucking plan altogether, almost makes him close the gap and smash their lips together and show the stupid brat what the fuck he’s been wanting, but with some difficulty, he restrains and instead asks his question.

“You want pizza or Chinese?”

Its hysterical in the cruelest sense, the way Ian’s face completely drops.

“W-what?” he pants, cheeks tinted red.

“For dinner.” Mickey shrugs. “Pizza or Chinese?”

He crawls off of the other boy smugly, trying really hard not to laugh because by the way Ian is looking at him Mickey thinks it wouldn’t be a wise idea. Not if he wants to live anyway.

“You mother fucker Mickey Milkovich!” Is all the younger boy snaps, before Mickey runs off to the kitchen to find the takeout menus.

\--

Ian doesn’t talk throughout dinner, nor does he eat any of the pizza Mickey ordered. With Liam, Debbie and Carl tucked up in bed, the house is pretty quiet, something which is rare in the presence of Ian Gallagher. But the younger boys too busy pouting to talk, and Mickey doesn’t really give a shit.

Many a time that boy had wound him up, gave him a fucking boner that he couldn’t do anything about. This was just Mickey getting him back, and the younger boy would have to deal with it.

Still though, the silence doesn’t last long.

“That was really fucking lame y’know.” Ian pouts, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gallagher.” Mickey smirks, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

“You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about.” Ian huffs. “Why can’t we just fuck? I want you, you want me.. what’s the problem?”

Mickey scoffs. “What the fuck makes you think I want you?”

“Please.” Ian rolls his eyes. “You were practically drooling over my body earlier.”

“No the fuck I was not!” Mickey defends, swallowing hard. “I was looking at your jeans.”

Ian makes a ‘pfft’ noise, settling into the sofa smugly.

“Its okay Mick.” Ian shrugs giving Mickey a heated look that had him covering his dick before it was a problem “I understand y’know, if you can’t handle me.”

Mickey narrows his eyes, turning on the sofa to face him fully. “Excuse me?”

“I'm saying I understand if you don’t think you could fuck me good enough for it to be a big deal.” Ian smirks.

“Fucking please.” Mickey laugh. “I could have you screaming my fucking name if I wanted.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian grins. “Care to prove it?”

“Nope.” Mickey shakes his head, turning back to the TV screen. He sighs when he hears Ian let out a laugh.

“I get it!’ the younger boys grins. “You’re a fucking virgin.”

Mickey almost chokes on his tongue. This boys seriously calling him a fucking virgin..seriously?

“I am not a virgin” Mickey defends, a little irritated that Ian is getting to him.

“It’s okay.” Ian smirks, placing a hand dangerously high on Mickey’s thigh. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“I am not a fucking virgin!!” Mickey exclaims, hoping to god the kids are still asleep upstairs.

“Well I think you are.” Ian smiles smugly, crawling over to straddle Mickey’s lap. “That’s what I will continue to think. Y’know, until you prove otherwise.”

He looks so smug in his lap, so happy with himself that Mickey kinda wants to punch him, but the bigger part of him wants to fuck the shit out of the younger boy.

“Fuck it.” he hisses, pulling on Ian’s stupid fucking 8 ball t-shirt until their lips collide. Its angry on Mickey’s part, and he feels Ian is a little too stunned to respond. Mickey doesn’t fucking care though, pushing his tongue roughly past Ian’s innocent lips and tasting him. He feels the younger boy shudder in his lap and smiles to himself.

Fuck being responsible.

\--

It’s making Mickey dizzy, kissing Ian. The initial angriness and need to prove a point has melted into something different, something better. He’s thought about it before, thought about what those lips would feel like. But even his vivid imagination holds nothing on the real thing. Ian’s mouth is amazing, a tongue like velvet. It’s sickeningly good when that tongue begins to twist around Mickey’s own. He tastes like cherry, and something else that Mickey can’t quite put his finger on.

His mind has travelled to other things though, mainly the way Ian’s hips are bucking up into his own in a rough rhythm. The frictions aggressive and frantic as Mickey thrusts his tongue deeper into the other boy’s mouth, before biting down on that soft bottom lip and sucking at it. It draws a moan from Ian and the sound goes straight to Mickey’s dick.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, shuffling his body down slightly so he can work at the buttons on Ian’s jeans. His heads slightly cloudy, but in the best fucking possible way. He just feels so wrong, so dirty. And yet its amazing. He’s making out with the kid of the family he’s supposed to be babysitting, whilst said kid’s little siblings sleeping upstairs. Fiona, Lip or even fucking Frank could come back at any time, but it’s kind of hot and it only gets better when Ian starts to bite and kiss along his jaw line.

‘Seriously’ Mickey pants. ‘Why the fuck haven’t we done this before?’

Ian smirks, opens his mouth to answer, though he doesn’t quite get to it when Mickey’s mouth crashes against his again. Ian can only whimper and tangle his fingers in the elders hair, thrusting his hips into Mickey’s hand.

Mickey begins to palm him through his jeans, his teeth and tongue working to make a possessive mark on Ian’s neck. At this point in time, he doesn’t really give a fuck how Ian is going to hide this later. All that matters is that the younger boy’s moans don’t stop any time soon.

“That feel good?” he asks breathily, taking Ian’s earlobe between his teeth. The younger boy shudders and nods frantically, thrusting up into Mickey’s hand.

“Please.” Ian groans as his eyes clench shut, and Mickey finds that the begging is fucking hot.

“Please what?”

Ian whines, tightening his fingers in the elder’s hair.

“Please just.. just fucking do something.”

Mickey smirks, kissing gently down the side of Ian’s neck as the younger boy pants beneath him. It’s amazing, having the kid submit to him like this. When he pulls away and climbs off of Ian completely, Mickey can see the confusion and then irritation on the younger boys face.

“I swear to God if you’re fucking messing with me again..”  
Mickey laughs “Firecrotch’ he grins, holding his hand out. “I’d just rather fuck you in a bed than on the couch.”

\--

Never in his life, did he think he’d be giving head to Ian Gallagher. And yet here he is, crashed out between the legs of said teenager, on Frank’s bed just so they could actually have a room with just the two of them (he’s really not trying to think of all the shit that has gone down on this mattress), eliciting all kinds of moans and pants from that precious mouth. Mickey decided to be good to the younger boy, to make him fucking remember this.

He slides his lips up and down Ian’s impressive length, swallowing and licking wherever he can. Ian is a mess below him, curling and flexing his toes as curses fall from his lips. Its probably the sexiest thing Mickey has ever seen in his life. He pulls off to press a kiss to the inside of the younger boys thigh, and then he goes straight back to his dick, sucking on the head and skimming his teeth across it gently.

“Mickey.” Ian whines, tugging at the older boy’s hair in a gesture for him to stop. Mickey pulls off with a smirk, sliding himself up to eye level with the younger boy and catching his lips in a rough kiss. Ian manages to roll them over as their tongues mingle, and Mickey can’t even contain the groan in his throat when the younger boy’s hand disappears inside his boxers.

The feeling of Ian’s hand, tight and warm around his dick is too good to be true, and he bites down on the younger boys lip harshly, soothing it with his tongue afterwards. He breaks the kiss soon afterwards, panting and cupping Ian’s cheeks as the younger boy grabs their erections together, stroking them in sync. Mickey takes a moment to really look at Ian. He takes in the swollen red lips, the hair sticking up everywhere, and the light glistening of sweat that covers his face and torso.

Mickey has never wanted him more.

He flips them over on the bed again, shrugging off his boxers and rocking his hips down into the other boys.

“Wanna fuck you.” He murmurs, kissing Ian’s throat teasingly and feeling the boy’s intake of breath. He continues to kiss along his neck as the younger hunts with one arm through his bedside drawer. Mickey can guess at what he’s getting, and when Ian’s hand re-emerges with lube, he can’t help but laugh.

“Seriously Gallagher?” Mickey grins, biting the younger’s nose playfully as he blushes.

“Call it wishful thinking.” Ian smirks, thrusting the lube into Mickey’s hand and kissing his lips.

‘Done this before?’ Mickey murmurs, squeezing some lube on his fingers 

“Once.”

“Good?”

“Terrible.”

Secretly, that answer makes Mickey feel pretty fucking good. Whoever had fucked Ian, Mickey was going to make sure the younger boy couldn’t even remember his name after this. He applies some more lube to his fingers just to be safe as Ian sucks at his neck, and then he lifts the boys chin with his free hand.

“Ready?” He asks, and Ian gulps before nodding. He’s nervous, Mickey can tell. In truth he’s nervous as fuck too.

That all disappears though, when he presses the first finger inside of Ian, watching as the letter tattooed on his finger completely disappear from his knuckle when he looks up in amazement he sees the younger boys eyes roll back in his head. He moves his finger around experimentally, loosening Ian up, he’s soft and warm inside and Mickey can feel all the dips and ridges. He’s feeling some serious fucking feelings at the soft noises the younger makes. He quickly adds another finger, and instantly they brush against the soft spongy spot inside of him, the one that has his hips bucking off of the bed and an honest to god scream ripping from his chest that has Mickey slamming a hand over his mouth while he listens for any sign that a kid woke up.

“There?” Mickey pants after deciding they were in the clear, and Ian nods frantically, curling a hand in the bed sheets Mickey goes to add another finger but hears a noise of protest and feels Ian pulling on his hair again.

“No more fingers.” He breathes. “I want you.”

Mickey smirks again then, hand moving down to stroke Ian’s dick at a painfully slow pace.

“How much?” He whispers seductively. “How much do you want me?”

Ian groans, thrusting up into the older boy’s hand. “So much just.. just fuck me.”

Mickey moves his lips to the patch of skin underneath Ian’s ear, licking and biting, loving the way it the red mark stood out on pale skin.

“I'm not sure you want it enough Gallagher.” Mickey smirks, enjoying teasing the younger boy so much.

“Fuck you, Mickey!” Ian curses, and Mickey can see he’s getting pissed now. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I was fourteen years old! So just fucking give me what I want!”

Mickey lets out another satisfied smile then, done with teasing. Sure he loves doing it to the other boy, but the way Ian begs, the way he looks exposed on the bed, its starting to tease Mickey too.

“Gunna fuck you so good.” He murmurs, inching slowly into the younger boy. He’s trying to be gentle, trying not to hurt Ian, but then the younger boys wrapping his legs around his waist and forcing him deeper, groaning as his balls touch his ass.

“Fuck Ian.” Mickey mutters out. He’s in heaven, he really is. Ian is just so fucking tight.

“Harder.” Ian mumbles, throwing his head back onto his pillow as Mickey starts to plow into him with long rough thrusts. He catches the younger boy’s glossy lips with his own, pushing his tongue past Ian’s lips and flicking at the insides of his mouth.

“So good.” He pants when he pulls away, thrusting into Ian with all the force he can muster. He starts to angle his hips in different directions, looking for the spot in the kid that will have him fucking screaming. He knows he’s found it when the fingernails in his back dig harder, and when a noise close to a pained sob leaves Ian’s lips.

“Fuck, right there!” In manages to choke out, throwing his hips around to meet Mickey’s thrusts. “Don’t stop.”

Really Mickey doesn’t have any intentions of doing so. He just wants to change up the position, wants to know what Ian would look like on top of his dick. He slows his thrusts reluctantly, leaning over the younger boy and biting his bottom lip.

“Want you to fucking ride me.” He whispers, and then Ian is groaning and nodding, sitting up and pushing Mickey down onto the bed with an air of dominance that the older boy finds sexy as hell. He watches Ian swing his leg over his thighs, and then the younger boy is guiding Mickey’s dick to his entrance, taking it in slowly.

They groan simultaneously, and Ian’s rhythm builds up. He rides Mickey’s dick with forceful thrusts, each one more pleasurable than the last. He does his fucking best to keep his eyes open, watching as Ian throws his head back.

“So fucking hot.” He shudders, and Ian leans down to suck and bite at Mickey’s shoulder.

‘You like that baby?’ he pants, his dirty talk making Mickey get that much closer to the edge. “Like watching me ride your dick?”

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey groans, gripping Ian’s hips and slamming them down as hard as he can. “So fucking tight.”

Ian smirks then, lifting his head back up and continuing to rid Mickey’s length, taking his own dick in his hand and working with it. Mickey almost can’t find the energy to take over the job, but he does so eventually, batting Ian’s hand away and starting to tug in sync with the younger boy’s movements.

“S-so close.” Ian whines, and honestly Mickey is glad because he himself can’t hold back much longer. He starts to bring his hips up to meet Ian’s as they crash down, and then he’s coming inside of the younger boy, biting down on his lip almost painfully. His vision clouds slightly and all he can do is thrash around the bed, his orgasm being drawn out slowly as Ian continues to ride him.

When he can finally think almost a little bit straight, he drags his thumb across the slit of Ian’s dick, and then he’s coming too, collapsing on top of Mickey and biting down on the older boy’s collarbone with a whimper.

“Fuck.” Mickey shudders, and he pulls out of Ian whilst the younger boy lies on top of him, trying to catch his breath. His mouth drops open as he watches all of his cum rush out of the younger boy before folding his arms around Ian’s heaving form. He can’t even bring himself to be guilty about what he’s just done, because really it was fucking amazing.

“You okay?” he murmurs, running a hand through the younger boys slightly matted hair.

“I.. fuck.. yeah.” Ian stammers out, laughing breathily at the end. Mickey kind of likes it, how he can make the other boy incoherent. It’s usually quite the task to keep Ian Gallagher quiet.

The silence doesn’t last that long though, and Ian is soon lifting his head, cheeks tinted red and a smile on his swollen lips.

“Mickey?”

“Yes Ian?” Mickey sighs, rolling his eyes and giving the other boy a heated kiss.

“For the record, you’re the best babysitter I’ve ever had.”


	2. Computer games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has been avoiding Ian ever since the first time, but he can’t stay away forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things I’ve decided. Mickey/ the Gallagher’s aren’t as intense as on the show and for the most part are pretty normal but not completely clean. Lip is mega protective of Ian and yes Ian is 16 but in this story he’s just not trusted to watch out for the small siblings. Just to give Lip more of a freak out factor I pushed Mickey to be closer to 19. This chapter was a mess to write and I hope you guys don’t dislike it as much as I do. I wanted this to be more d/s themed so here it is

It was only nine, Liam was the only Gallagher Mickey had to watch and he was passed out. Ian was upstairs and the other Gallagher’s were expected to be out all night. After fucking Ian for the first time their relationship changed. Mickey has been back about 5 times since that night, but hasn’t gone back for more because he realized he honestly wants to be with him, and that thought scares him for more than one reason. Liam being asleep meant there was nothing to do, since Mickey was now doing his damn best to avoid running into the younger male.

Around 9:45 Mickey climbs the to the top of the stairs after finally decided he could at the very least try and talk to Ian he hears the furious clicking of his laptop keyboard and peeks through the open crack in his door.

He reached into his pocket, feeling his cellphone pressed tight up against his upper thigh, but he didn't really have anyone to text to distract him from actually having to talk to Ian.

Outside, he could hear the loud groups of drunk teenagers making their way down the sidewalk, laughing about whatever. The occasional car driving down the road, going out for a nights worth of binge drinking to make the week seem that much closer to a final end.

Mickey stood up, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles, walking the short distance behind Ian, surprised he hadn’t been heard. The light was off, but there was the glow of the laptop slightly lightening Ian’s features and he could just make out the wire of the headphones in his ears

He couldn't be a bad kid, and Mickey had been secretly dying to have a real conversation about what had happened to get his thoughts straight, even though he didn’t really plan on it being right now, he needed it to be. With that in mind he took one more step towards Ian, reaching out to tap his shoulder he stopped suddenly after seeing exactly what Ian was watching on his computer Mickey’s mouth dropped while his insides flipped, his heart was in his throat, and his mind was reeling and suddenly his course changed.

Ian’s dick was out, his hand pumping slowly, teasing himself as he ran his own thumb lightly over the slit.

Mickey watched his shoulders roll.

On the laptop screen, there was one quite thin boy with soft, ginger hair laying down, clenching the pink sheets of the bed he was splayed out on, while another thin boy with shorter black hair pounded into him, occasionally kissing his lips and Mickey could 100% make out curses and I-love-yous falling from their mouths.

The first best thing about the moment, was this was the proof Mickey needed to know that Ian might be into him if their doppelgängers banging it out on screen were anything to go by.

The second best thing was how amazing Ian’s dick was, He didn’t forget, he just honestly didn’t know when he’d be seeing it again.

And the final best thing about the situation was that the other siblings weren't set to come home for a few hours from now.

The movie ended, and Ian hadn't even turned around yet, probably figuring Mickey had passed out on the couch. The next one started up, this one featuring the same two boys. The black-haired one, clearly dominant, looked at the ginger, pulling on his shirt to crush their lips together.

They were in a classroom, and Mickey assumed the black haired one was playing teacher. He was pulling down the ginger’s jeans, bringing him over his knee and laying the first slap to his perfect ass.

Ian’s fist was pumping like crazy, a quiet moan even slipped out. Mickey knew he was so close, and this would probably be his only chance to get Ian’s attention like this.

He walked over, resting on his knees beside Ian.

The boy's head went nuts, turning every whichway, quickly he exited out of the page, ripping the ear plugs from his ears, and tucking his dick away as fast as he could. But there was no way to hide the evidence. His face was beet red, Mickey didn’t know why he reacted so dramatically given the fact Mickey has been up close and personal with his dick before.

“Why'd you make it go away?” Mickey pouted, leaving forwards and purring in his ear. “I liked this one.”

Ian trembled, no words coming to his lips.

“You can spend two years trying to get me to fuck you and after we do you’re shy on me?” Mickey gently took the laptop, putting it on the floor and sitting, lifting Ian’s legs to rest on his thighs.

Ian nodded “I- I think Lip knows and I don’t think he’s happy about it. Pretty sure he wanted to talk to you, but he had to leave.” the words were so quiet and rushed Mickey had to strain his ears to hear them

Those words honestly made his heart drop a little bit, but after seeing that Ian was still hard his dick overpowered his conscious “You want me to fuck you again?”

Again, he nodded, blushing even harder but pulling at his cock again letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You're so fucking adorable,” Mickey leaned over, pressing their lips together.

Ian’s lips were soft, perfect shaped, and knew just how to move against Mickey's. He could handle Lip, hell she would try his hardest with Fiona, but know he knew he liked this too much to give it up. Ian immediately gave the elder the dominance he usually had to fight for, and when he moaned against him, Mickey’s dick stiffened in his jeans.

“You like being punished?” He whispered, pulling away and clenching the tender skin of Ian’s earlobe between his teeth.

Ian whimpered, “Yes.”

“Well then I guess I should babysit you, too,” Mickey shrugged. He released Ian from his grip, standing up and seating himself in a chair. “The safe word is,” Mickey glanced around the room. “Army. Now,” Mickey cleared his throat, and Ian sat straight up. “I want you to crawl to me.”  
  
Ian dropped to the floor, not needing to be told twice. He wasn't exactly a good crawler, but Mickey was just marveling at how his ass and hips moved as he made his way across the floor and to his feet.

“You've been bad, Ian,” Mickey tsked. “Jerking off to adult movies? You aren't even eighteen yet. That stuff is for big kids.”

Ian rested on his knees, obediently staring up into Mickey’s face and nodding along, hanging on to every single word he said. Mickey made eye contact getting lost in the green for a second before snapping out of it and going back to his role as the dom.

“What am I going to do with you?” Mickey asked, rolling his eyes.

The boy's shoulders lifted up and fell down, a shrug. Mickey got the feeling he was letting the elder lead the entire situation being as it was so different from their first time. Ian didn’t even seem sure if he should even attempt to speak. At least he learned something from his movies.

“You seemed to really like when that twink was being spanked,” Mickey raised an eyebrow, delighted to see color arise in Ian’s cheeks. “You want that?”

He nodded.

“Beg for it,” Mickey bent down, lifting his chin up with his finger so Ian was forced to stare into his eyes.

“P-please,” Ian’s pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, making them glisten. “Please, Mick,” he tested out the name, to see if it gave off any signs of protest. “Please spank me. I want you to h-hurt me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Mickey smiled, showing off his white teeth. “Come here,”

Ian stood up, and Mickey's hands went promptly to the zipper and button, undoing both with ease. He was pretty practiced in getting out of his own clothes in record amounts of time. He yanked them down the floor, and pressed his hands on Ian’s now exposed hips, sliding them upwards, underneath the very same eight ball shirt he was wearing the first time they fucked. He also removed it, throwing it haphazardly on the floor and instructing Ian to lay on his lap.

“What's the safe word?”

“Army,” Ian's voice was breathy, and Mickey could feel how fucking hard he already was.

Ian nodded, pulling his hand back and laying the first slap on the tender area in between Ian's ass and thigh. “Count, Firecrotch.”

“One.”

Mickey moved to the other side, his hand print no where near forming. He couldn't bring himself to go severely hard on Ian, feeling too bad because he was just scared about how his brother would react. “You'll get eighteen on either side, because you're underage.”

Ian whimpered, the good whimper. The one Mickey had been dying to hear again. The one only porn stars can execute. Porn stars and Ian fucking Gallagher.

“Two.”

By the time there was ten on either side, Ian's counting was coming out as moans. There were already hand prints from Mickey on his ass, the skin now tender and raw. Ian was squirming desperately, horny as hell and needing release or some sort of tension soother. He couldn't take it. His stomach muscles were tightening up, his fantasy playing out perfectly.

As soon as he'd gotten fucked by Mickey, he'd wanted this, whatever this was. He’d take what he could get. When he'd been watching the porn, he'd been instead imagining the two of them together and now it was happening. Fuck Lip and if Fiona has to say anything fuck her too. It’s a two year difference and he’s happy.

“Sixteen,” he gaped as Mickey went much, much harder suddenly Ian knew that was because it was his age.

“Sixteen,” he repeated as the action was done same on the other side. That's how he'd been counting. Call it strange, but it worked for him and Mickey had yet to complain.

“Eighteen,” the word was just a moan now.

“Good boy, Ian, you did so well,” he prided him, tapping his ass lightly in appreciation smiling at the way he winced in pleasure. “On the floor, knees,” Mickey whispered, kissing on his area right below his ear.

Ian climbed down, rubbing his ass slightly, but enjoying the sting even more as cold air connected with burning skin.

“What the fuck?” Mickey looked at his leg. “You got fucking pre cum on my leg,” he scolded. He stood up, pointing at it, his eyebrows raised. “What do I do about this?”

As another blush worked its way back to Ian’s face Mickey’s only though was that he has never wanted a camera more then, than ever before in his life. Before this year he thought getting Ian flustered and silent was impossible.  
  
“Clean it,” Mickey pointed again.

Ian looked a little lost, but stood up to go get toilet paper from the bathroom by the look of it and Mickey grabbed his hand.

“Tongue,” rolled his eyes.

Ian’s cock twitched he considered going to the bathroom anyways because still wanted to get Mickey back for teasing him last time but figured there would be other times for that. With that in mind he crawled submissively back over, attaching his lips to the fabric and running his tongue over it, sucking hard on the jeans. He pulled away, looking at the wet patch and tasting himself in his mouth.

Mickey smiled appreciatively

“Good boy,” he kissed his lips, letting his own hot, wet tongue press along the younger boys lower lip in appreciation before he unattached himself. “I bet you want me to fuck you now?”

Ian nodded eagerly signature piece of hair falling into his eyes.

“I don't wanna fuck you,” Mickey marveled, standing and quickly stripping from his clothes. He reached, finding his wallet and produced a small thing of lube. “Thinking ahead,” he shrugged at Ian’s wide eyes. “On your back.”

Ian laid down, spreading his legs and bending them at the knees, giving Mickey easy access to whatever he wanted to do.

He positioned himself between, aligning a lubricated finger with Ian's tight, not quite virgin hole.

“Mick,” Ian groaned, rubbing himself backwards, trying to get Mickey’s hands inside of him.

His finger was teasing, just barley entering and exiting. Ian’s face was all twisted up, and Mickey could tell he was suffering from just wanting to be fucked.

And he'd give it to him, that part was undoubted.

It was just a matter of when. Because he didn't want to yet.

A little further, until his entire finger was inside of him he was almost as tight as their first time.

Ian was trying desperately to censor himself and keep the volume down. One of his own hands was wrapped around his mouth to prevent words.

“I shoulda brought a gag,” Mickey teased. Ian’s hips bucked. “You want a gag?”

He nodded his head quickly, ginger hair flying everywhere. Mickey still couldn't really believe that this submissive attitude was from the same kid making all these moves on him since he was fourteen.

“You want me to tie you up? Keep you writhing underneath me?” Mickey continued to fuck him with now two fingers, sliding in and out at a fast rate and bumping into Ian's prostate every now and then.

His ass was ramming up against his fingers meeting him halfway and taking it all.

“I could lock you up in a pillory,” Mickey mused, just letting ideas run rapid from his hushed lips. “And paddle you.”

“Oh god,” Ian moaned. He slid his fingers out one last time, pulling him up. He looked totally confused, and Mickey laughed.

“I said I didn't wanna fuck you,” Mickey said it like it should've been so obvious.

Ian stared at him, up and down.  
  
“Really,” Mickey scolded. “Ride me,” he pulled him forwards, feeling Ian's heart pounding. He kissed him as reassurance.

The younger straddled his lap easily, his long legs being a blessing.

Ian wasted no time in hastily aligning parts, not even giving Mickey a chance to slick up his rock-hard dick with lube.

“Fuck,” he groaned, staring as Ian slowly took his cock inch by inch, hissing in pain, but nowhere near the mood of giving up.

Ian nodded, saying something in response but Mickey didn't really care enough to try and decipher the slurred syllables.

His eyes were nothing but lust as he laid there watching the younger slide up and down, bouncing lightly in his lap and hearing the curses fall from his not-so-innocent lips.

“Slut,” Mickey chocked, digging his fingers into Ian’s slim hips, not to control him, but to have even more feeling of the action.

Ian’s head was back, and his hand was on his dick.

“Whore,” Mickey moaned, feeling himself over the point of no return. “Shit, Ian,” he tightened his hold, fucking into him hard and fast.

The younger boy twisted his hand, pumping up and down quickly.

Mickey felt the walls of his ass close in around him, tightening while the boy himself slowed down completely. He thrusted upwards, reminding Ian he was still there while he came hard on both their stomachs.

Ian bounced a little more, riding out his orgasm to the best he could.

Mickey came too, just as fast. His body coated in sweat and everything else coated in pure Ian Gallagher.

The boy climbed off, still submissive, and knelt beside Mickey. Leaning into his space he crushed a hard kiss against his mouth before they both broke away, a string of spit still connecting them.

He reached out his arm, cupping his chin almost connecting their mouths again,  
before they heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. Mickey shot forward yanking a pair of boxers up his legs so he didn’t need to go through whatever was about to happen with his dick out. 

The door swung open as Lip entered the room. He walked over to a dresser without even seeing them. As they watched him shuffle through he felt Ian’s hand on his shoulder pushing him out of the bed and in the direction of the door. At that very moment Lip finally looked at them. Both of them watched as he looked at the sheets and the clothes on the floor. 

Mickey knew how protective of Ian Lip was. If the glares he would send Mickey when they were left alone together were anything to go by he knew how Ian had been talking to him and the back off warning was loud and clear. With that in mind Mickey started to move towards the door just as Lip rushes at him, his first punch hits Mickey square in the chest, making his back hit the wall, leaving him breathless. Suddenly Ian is between them before Lip throws him to the side. He braces himself for the next round of blows Lip is about to deliver and is fully ready to land some of his own.

“Get the fuck off of him Lip what the hell!” Ian tries to pull his seething bother off only to get thrown away again. At the pained noise Ian makes Mickey takes a second to look over and make sure he was okay just as Lip closes in to deliver more punches they all connect to Mickey’s chest, abdomen, arms, sides, but Mickey finally gets a chance to swing back one or two times connecting with Lip's face.

Finally being able to get in between them Ian holds up his hands pushing his brother away “You are a fucking asshole!” Ian screamed as tears started to fill his eyes and his vision blurred slightly.

“I’m the asshole?!” Lip shouted as he approached Mickey at a fast pace reaching out to grip the material of his shirt in his fists only to be shoved back by Ian “I’m not the one that was fucking a sixteen year old kid. That was your adult boyfriend!”

“Fuck you!” Mickey interjected as he threw his middle finger up at Lip. “You are so fucking mad for no reason and its bullshit.”

“I have a good fucking reason to be!” Lip shouted as he placed a hand over the spot Mickey had punched him. “My sister and I trusted you and you take that as an all clear to fuck our brother?.” “Lip. Please just go. I can talk with you about this later, but please leave. Don’t tell Fi either.” Lip scoffed at that and turned his gaze back to Mickey gathering all the moisture he could in his mouth he walked forward and spat at his feet. “I think you’re sick and I will never be okay with this. I won’t tell Fi even though I know I should. I’ll let you handle that shit show, but I swear if you ever hurt my brother I will beat the living shit out of you and make sure you’re on a sex offender registry until the day you fucking die.” 

With that parting blow Lip is gone, slamming the door and shaking the house in his wake. Mickey takes a second to gather himself before looking to Ian. He knew Ian cried a little earlier but he was shocked to see the full blown tears streaming down his face. 

“I- I am so fucking sorry.” Instead of letting Ian try and say sorry for something he had no control over, Mickey kissed him again instead.  
-  
They were laying together Ian’s bed about an hour later when he heard the loud noise of the Gallagher’s coming home. Liam thankfully stayed asleep all night so he took his time with Ian. Just spending time with him. He looked down at Ian’s sleeping face before gently kissing him and heading downstairs. 

Fiona and V entered the house just a few minutes after Debbie and Carl, giggling and clinging to each other while she handed Mickey a random sum of bills from her purse.

“Come back tomorrow night?” Fiona asked Mickey as he started to leave the house.

“Same time,” Mickey nodded, smiling to himself as he pushed the door open and walked outside.

Taking one last took at the window and seeing green eyes staring back at him he gives a small smile and a wave before walking home sore, but happy. He doesn’t know where things will go with Ian exactly, but he’s willing to risk it all for that little shit.


End file.
